Mike's Day Off
by james-p-sullivan
Summary: Mike is sick and has to take the day off work. One-shot. First fic ever B) Mike/Sulley


Mike was sprawled across the armchair in the living room, eying the clock with disdain. His day had been filled with lounging upon various surfaces waiting for Sulley to come home. Mike had woken up with the room spinning and his stomach in knots that eventually forced him into the bathroom to pray to the porcelain god.

Sulley had woken up as Mike stumbled out of the room and patiently waited with a glass of water, a towel, and a blanket, and sent him straight back to bed despite his protests.

"You're sick, Mike. The world wont end if you miss one day of work." Sulley said.

"N-no, no. I'm okay, Sul, I swear." Mike croaked from beneath the covers.

Sulley gave him an incredulous look, "Mike, I'm pretty sure you just puked up a piece of your soul. Just stay home and rest."

"I've never missed a day of work in my life! I've never even skipped school before." he whined, instantly regretting how pathetic he sounded.

"There's a first time for everything!" Sulley laughed.

Sulley looked down at the small monsters bundled up in the blankets and took pity on him.

"Look," Sulley said, sitting on the edge of the bed and gathered the shivering boy in his arms, "if you promise to just stay in bed and rest, after work I'll go to that restaurant you love and pick you up some soup and when I get home we can spend the night cuddling on the couch watching movies. Sound like a plan?"

Mike's stomach churned at the thought of food but he perked up at the idea of spending the night in his lover's broad arms. He squirmed in Sulley's lap so that he was facing him. "Can we watch Twilight?"

"We literally watched it yesterday!"

"Where's my work shirt, we're going to be late."

"FINE." Sulley exasperated, "We can watch Twilight. Just stay. In. Bed."

Sulley gently lifted Mike and set him on the bed next to him. He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head before getting ready for the day. Mike smiled to himself once Sulley left the room; he didn't particularly like that movie but Sulley hated it with a passion and so like any loving husband he forced Sulley to watch it on a weekly basis because it was _'like totally his favourite movie EVER_'.

After Sulley had left, Mike went to sleep fairly easily despite his queasiness. He slept on and off for a few hours before he realized that he was starving after emptying the entirety of his stomach earlier. He slowly shuffled to the kitchen, feeling immensely better but still slightly unstable on his feet. After preparing a bowl of ramen and nearly setting the kitchen on fire after he leaned on the stove and accidently dropped his blanket on the burner while reaching for the spices and ultimately throwing the smoking blanket in the toilet to prevent an inferno, he sat on his chair straining to reach the remote.

Finally grasping the infuriating object, he pressed the on button only to be met with static. Flipping the channels, he reached the same result on every station. Mike tossed the remote on the chair next to him and huffed indignantly. He reached into his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Sulleyyyyyyy, the TV's brokeeeen."

There was a short pause before he heard a breathy laugh, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, they're replacing the satellite dish today and they shut the cable off. It should eb back on some time tonight."

"...You motherfucker, you did this on purpose didn't you?" Mike growled.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I wasn't the one who decided to upchuck the entirety of Monstropolis this morning."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He groaned, "What am I supposed to do all day? You don't come home for hours."

"Wow, I can almost hear how pathetic you must look right now." Sulley laughed. "Hey, I have to get back to work, are you currently dead and/or dying at the moment?"

"...No."

"Good! Then I'll see you when I get home. I love you!"

Mike was met with the irritating sound of the dial tone which left him with one option; he had to be _patient _and wait for the promise of soup and bad movies. He tried reading the book he'd started months ago but wasn't able to lose himself in it. His eyes kept wandering to the clock which stubbornly refused to move any faster despite Mike's silent pleas to hurry up.

This lead to his current situation of lounging half on, half off his armchair staring down the minute hand, nearly convinced it was moving backward when he unexpectedly heard shuffling outside the door and muffled swearing as the sound of something metallic hitting the floor. Instantly alert, he dashed to the kitchen, never taking his eyes off the door. Sulley wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours and , 'Let's face it,' Mike thought, 'since when did they ever have friends at the apartment.'

He gripped a small frying pan and held it over his head as the door slowly opened.

"Hey Mike, I'm ho - JESUS FUCK!"

Sulley nearly threw his briefcase at the charging monster coming at him carrying an embarrassingly small frying pan who managed to still himself before he dealt what probably would have been a slightly bruising blow to the would-be intruder.

They stared at each other wordlessly before Sulley burst into hysterical laughter.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Sulley said in between laughs.

"I thought you were a murderer!" Mike shrieked, still haphazardly holding his previous stance, "What are you doing home so early?"

Sulley finally managed to calm himself and take the frying pan from Mike to put it away.

"You sounded so upset on the phone I talked Mr. Waternoose into letting me off early. It wasn't that hard, turns out he has a soft spot for sob stories of sick spouses. Did you know he has a wife?"

"With an afro like his, I'm surprised he doesn't have four."

Sulley huffed in agreement before wandering into the bedroom to change while Mike eagerly opened the container of food and immediately downed a quarter of the soup before recoiling violently.

"FUCK OW THAT'S HOT!"

"What, did the billowing steam coming off it and the fact that you had to use a paper towel to hold the container itself didn't give it away that the contents might be hot?" Sulley smirked, walking out of the bedroom wearing a worn pair of MU sweats from his college days.

"Shut up, I'm sick AND injured now, you're supposed to be nice to me." Mike pouted.

"Mhmm, sure I do."

Sulley wrapped his arms around Mike and rested his head on the other, soaking up the feeling of his lover before suggesting they move the cuddle party to the couch where they could relax. Mike gathered all the food and set up a small table while Sulley fumbled with the DVD, the poor thing looking like a child's toy in his large hands. After a small struggle trying to shove the disc in the player and a helpful hint from Mike to take the disc from the previous night out, they settled on couch wrapped in a thick quilt given to them by Sulley's mother.

Sulley wrapped his large arms around Mike's waist and buried his face into his hair, breathing deeply.

"I missed you at work. Poor Fungus, he had to juggle assisting both me and Randall all day. Randall was so pissed." Sulley said, slightly muffled.

Mike chuckled at the mental image of Fungus running back and forth between stations, desperately trying to help Sulley while dodging Randall's accusations that Sulley was trying to sabotage his numbers.

"You have me now. It was so boring without you here with me." Mike said, turning his head to meet Sulley's.

"Yeah right, if the TV wasn't broken you probably wouldn't have even noticed I was gone."

Mike laughed and agreed and settled further into Sulley's warm embrace. Sulley leaned forward, capturing the small monster's lips with his own.

"Mmm, no, Sulley. You're going to make yourself sick." Mike argued, tilting his head away.

"I can assure you, you're worth it. Besides, I'm a Sullivan. Sullivans don't get sick."

Mike only smiled and pressed his lips to Sulley's once more, the movie playing on in the background but neither caring.

The next morning was started with the sound of violent wretches coming from the bathroom.

"I told you you'd get sick, you big, hairy moron."

"SHUT UP."


End file.
